The Wolf of Konaha
by DemonGhostWriter
Summary: When a mysterious girl has to choose between her family and her village who will she choose? Mature content, First fanfic please give it a chance :) There will be GirlXBoy and BoyXBoy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty well this is my first ever fanfic so please don't comment too harshly on me lol but here goes nothing I guess…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this accept my own characters hence why it's on fanfiction**

* * *

A full moon shone brightly over a small village soft firelight from the sentries positions could be seen from the road as a convoy approached the village the sentries changed their positions as a loud howl was heard from the trees surrounding the village. The convoy was stopped by a tree almost crashing down on the first carriage.

"Hold." The leader of the convoy said as he looked around the surrounding area as the rest of the convoy stopped the men stood on guard as they waited for the captains orders. "Get that tree out of the way now! Everyone stay on guard!" He ordered as he continued to scan the area his hand on his weapon at the ready. As the men moved the tree a man with white hair that looked like it glowed in the moonlight heard a twig snap near him and he looked into the trees where he heard the snap and saw golden eyes looking at him a low growl was heard and before the man could udder a single sound a large mass of fur, teeth, and claws ripped into him like he was nothing but melted butter. Blood splattered the ground and the carriage as the horses started trying to get away from the monster they sensed too late. Another man was standing near enough to feel the blood of his comrade spray all over him he turned to see the black creature growling at him.

"What the hell is th…?" Before he could finish his sentence it had clawed out his throat and roared loud into the night making the others look to see in horror as a whole group of creatures coming at them.

"Protect the Princess!" The captain called out as he fought the creatures that were easily overpowering his men. He felt claws rip into him and he looked in horror as he saw his heart in the creatures' claws and the last thing he saw was the princess being taken into the shadows of the forest around them and the ninjas from the village coming too late to aid the convoy. The battle ended in the matter of seconds, blood stained the ground and the creatures' that once covered the area were now gone.

* * *

I woke with a start as a bang on my door startled me awake and I fell out of my bed and grumbled as I stood and went to my door and opened it to a very pissed off looking Sakura and I backed up startled. "Sakura-Chan what are doing pounding on my door?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eye as my wolf stood next to me as wagged his tail at Sakura.

"Team 7 is requested since you are part of team 7 now that means you too and you need to learn to not be such a deep sleeper and maybe I wouldn't be so pissed off at you." She said and stormed off.

"Geez what died up her butt?" I asked looking at Shadow and he just shrugged his big furry shoulders as his red eyes looked at me and I closed my door, and made my way to my bedroom to get dressed Shadow jumping on my bed as he laid his big head back down waiting for me. I'm guessing you're all wondering who I am? Well my name is Nic Silverfang I live in the hidden leaf village of the fire nation, I came here about 4 years ago with Shadow, a headband with a village symbol no one knew and no recollection on who I really am all I really remembered was my name and Shadow's. Apparently I was very badly wounded when I came to this village, everyone thought I was faking my memory loss but hell I had trouble remembering my own name even after I gave it to the Hokage. I looked in the mirror as I got ready my silver eyes looking back at me, my long black hair I just finished putting up in a low ponytail, I had a scar from just under my right eye down across my lips just ending on the left side of my chin again no idea where I got it from. I also have this weird mark that I kind of find awesome on my wrist it looks like the phases of the moon in a circle and in the circle there was this white wolf howling at the first phase of the moon the full moon, I guess you can say I love wolves. I looked at the time and whimpered softly because it has taken me 20 minutes to get dressed I knew that if I took any longer Sakura will came back and drag me to the Hokage's office by my ears. "Come on Shadow!" I said as I ran from my house and jumping on Shadow's back as he ran alongside me and I made it to Tsunade's office just as Sakura was just about to leave.

"Ahh Silverfang so glad you could join us." Tsunade's said as she smirked at me and I blushed slightly under all the stares.

"Sorry," I said softly as I jumped off Shadow and stood next to Naruto and Sasuke who both just smirked at me and I bit down a growl at my brothers, they're the closest thing I got to a family even Sakura's my sister but she's scary when angered so I tend to hide behind my brothers.

"Anyway," She smirked. "There's been an attack at one of our outskirt villages by a group of creatures the sentries that were posted there last night said that they wiped out an entire convoy in seconds leaving no survivors and disappearing without a trace as reinforcements were coming to the convoy's aid. None of them got good looks at the creatures but with your expertise on animals Nic you should be able to figure out what were up against." I nodded and felt my mark burn like it always did on the full moon but I chose to ignore it as I tried to focus on the Hokage's speech I could feel both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes on me, I just smiled and waved it off; little did I know that this mission was going to change my life and the life of my family entirely.

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter and if I actually post this it will be amazing lol so please favorite and comment if you want me to continue and as for pairings in this there will be:**

 **Naruto and Sasuke**

 **O/C and Itachi**

 **And more when I think about them lol and any suggestions will be really helpful anyway thanks**

 **DGW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back and here's the second chapter**

 **DGW**

* * *

 **Nic's POV**

I walked out of the Hokage's office Shadow at my side and I watched as Saskue and Naruto left to get ready for the mission and I waited for Sakura and Kakashi-sensi to leave the office. Sakura came out and looked at me and a smile spread across her lips as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she walked with me to her house.

"Hey Nic sorry about this morning I woke up early got the summons and had to get you and Naruto-kun up and you being the heavy sleeper you are and how annoying Naruto is I kind of took my anger out on you." She said as we walked into her house I smiled at her mom who just gave me and Shadow the death glare smiled at her daughter and left.

"Why does your mom hate Shadow and I so much?" I asked as I sat down on Sakura's bed as she started to pack her things for the mission. Her room wasn't what I expected when I first met the pinkette, I thought it was going to be all pink and frilly when in actuality it was pretty modern. She had dark wood floors with a stylish cherry blossom rug in the center and she had mostly white wood furniture and an oak wood four poster bed her bed made and everything was nice and neat, besides her closet where she kept her healer stuff there were scrolls, weeds, potions, and many scary looking tools all scattered messily on a table in the back of her closet.

"She doesn't hate you…," She stopped when she looked at me and saw my face like ' _Yeah right like hell she doesn't_ ' "Okay so she hates you, I don't know why though; All I know is that I showed her the headband you and Shadow wear and she just told me to stay away from you and now won't even talk about it if I bring it up." She said softly as she sat next to me wrapping her arms around me and I smiled softly leaning against her. "Don't feel bad little sis, I will always be your big sister and my mom won't make me feel any different towards you." I smiled softly at her and she smiled back. "Alright enough of this, why don't you and Shadow go and get ready for the mission since we'll be needing your expertise on animals since they believe it was an animal attack." I nodded getting up going to leave.

"I'll meet you at the gate in an hour okay?" I said and Sakura nodded smiling happily, I shook my head as I left her room. "She's very confusing Shadow," I said to him and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes I just chuckled scratching behind his ear. "She changes moods very quickly first happy than angry then she's protective of us." I walked down the stairs and ran into her mom she started to fall but I quickly grabbed her wrist to make sure she didn't hit the ground, big mistake.

"Get your hands off of me mutt!" She smacked me hard on my left cheek making my head snap to the right, I heard my neck snap from the force, Shadow growled at her making her step back.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help I didn't want you to hit your head on the ground." I said rubbing my cheek, I guess I know where Sakura gets her strength from damn. I tried to leave before I made things worse I ran to the door and booked it back to my house whimpering softly once I closed my front door my cheek was on fire. I looked in the mirror and sighed there was going to be a bruise. I looked at Shadow who in turn looked at me in concern he gently licked my cheek and I smiled at him. "I'm alright boy just a little sore thanks for the concern why don't you take a nap while I get ready?" he just huffed and went to my bed and laid down watching me. I just shook my head and began packing.

* * *

 **SakuraPOV**

I watched Nic run down the street towards her home and glared at my mother how dare she hit Nic she was just trying to help her. "What the hell mom why did you hit her?!" I glared even harder when she didn't even look at me.

"You will respect your elders Sakura." She said and walked off and I growled grabbing my pack and going to the Uchiha district knowing I would find both Naruto and Sasuke there, I smirked as I jumped over the gate and ran to the biggest house there and knocked softly I heard cursing and rustling and a very disheveled looking Sasuke answered the door and I giggled softly at his glare as I looked at down his body seeing him in nothing but boxers made my smirk grow and he blushed slightly as he saw how he was dressed.

"What Sakura?" He asked his voice a little deeper than normal.

"It's about Nic." Was all I needed to say and his glare was gone and a look of concern came over him and he let me inside where a very flustered Naruto was trying to get his pants on but fell when he saw me making me laugh softly as I took off my shoes and waited on the couch for them both to be ready.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked back in with their pants on and sitting on the couch next to me. I smiled at their concern for Nic, she was basically their little sister who they would protect with their life. To them it didn't matter that she was basically from a different village or that she could be a threat no she was alone and scared when she first came to the leaf not knowing who she is or where she belonged triggered something in the both of them. But what really sealed their big brother role was what happened when she finally was released from the hospital a group of villagers attacked her, she held her own for awhile but after being in a hospital for months she wasn't in the best position and Shadow was still healing with Kiba and his family, so when Sasuke and Naruto came around the corner from the training fields and saw this they snapped and went into overdrive and beat the shit out of the villagers and dragged them all to Tsunade's office leaving them there telling her that they will explain later and Saskue picked up Nic and took her to me to heal. I of course wanted to kill the villagers after seeing Nic in that position they had re broken her ribs and fractured her jaw and reopened some of the stiches. Neither one of them left her side until she was fully healed and had Shadow near her even then they tend to stay close enough to her that no one really messes with her.

"My mother she's making me lose my mind." I said and both Naruto and Sasuke growled well Naruto growled Sasuke glared angrily my mom was possibly the worse when it came to Nic; it was like she knew her but didn't say anything about her and it pissed us all off.

"What the hell did she do now?" Naruto asked clenching his fists at his sides, I smiled softly as I watched Sasuke put his hand on his fist and he relaxed softly.

"Well Nic was leaving my house to go pack for the mission and she accidently ran into her and tried to help her from not hitting her head on the shelf behind her and my mom yelled at her and smacked her hard in the face and Nic just bowed her head and ran off." I said and both of them, stood up to leave, "Guys no stop you can't beat up my mom as much as I want to as well she is to be protected she is still part of the village." I said smiling sadly, they just smirked.

"We're going to go to Nic's to see if she needs any help." They smirked finishing getting ready and leaving, I just shook my head watching them leave. I got up and left going to the gate waiting for them. It only took them a few minutes and all four of them including Shadow came down the road towards the gate. They all had smiles on their faces well a small smirk from Sasuke but that's normal for him. Nic was on Shadow who had his tongue out happily walking alongside his pack. Nic told me that's why Shadow protects all of us because he thinks we are his pack and Nic believes that as well she would die for us for her family. Naruto walked on the right side of Nic and Shadow while Sasuke stood on the left and you could tell even past their smiles that they were glaring at anyone who looked at Nic the wrong way.

"Hey Sakura-Chan," Nic smiled as she jumped off Shadow and ran over to me with a smile on her lips, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Nic, you okay? I saw what my mother did and I am sorry." I said and she just smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright Sakura I knew she didn't like me so it was my fault that I helped her." She said with a smile and I saw that her lip was cut, she noticed my staring and smiled softly covering her mouth with a mask like Kakashi's but instead of it being all black it had the bottom of a skull but instead of it having normal teeth it had sharp fangs. "It's nothing Sakura I promise." She said and sat back down on Shadow who came over and licked my chin softly making me giggle.

"Oh good are you all ready to go?" We all turned around to see Kakashi-sensi standing on a tree branch and we all nodded and took off towards the outer village of the fire nation.

* * *

 **SasukePOV**

We had been running for hours all of us were getting pretty tired so we decided to walk the rest of the way which was about fifteen minutes. I noticed Naruto and Sakura being awfully quiet for about an hour now while Nic was talking to Kakashi about her dreams she's been having about running in the forests at unbelievably fast speeds. I looked at Naruto and from the look on his face I knew he was speaking to Karuma in his mindscape, I smiled softly activating my Sharningan and smirked when I walked up behind Naruto and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him close to my chest I smiled at the nine-tails and the nine-tails smiled a huge fox grin at me.

' _ **Hello Uchiha brat, what brings you to his mindscape?**_ ' Karuma asked as Naruto turned in my arms and kissed my lips. Making the nine-tails chuckle at us. ' _ **Ah so you can be close to your lover.**_ ' He laughed and I glared at him sticking out my tongue at him.

"Shut up I wanted to be with him a little bit before I have to be distant with him." I said and Naruto smiled pulling me away from the fox who just smiled and went back into his den. Naruto had changed the mindscape that Karuma was in so he felt like an equal, so he had made a small cabin just for us whenever we both were in his mindscape.

"Calm down sweetie." Naruto smiled softly pulling me into the cabin I smirked as I pull him close pinning him to the now closed door of the cabin kissing him deeply I smiled against his lips as he groaned deeply from my attack on his lips with hunger that will never be satisfied.

* * *

 **A N: I will add more explicit scenes later on in the story I promise.**

 **DGW**


End file.
